Y el amor vendrá
by Higary
Summary: sasunaru Shonen ai. Es un sencillo oneshot narrado en un universo alterno, que cuenta cómo puede que inicie el romance entre Sasu y Naru. Soy mala para resumir, mejor leánlo XD


Hola gente bonita. Les traigo uno de mis oneshots favoritos. Originalmente es de KOF con Iori y Kyo como protagonistas, pero en esta ocasión decidí adaptarlo con Sasuke y Naruto (no son muchos los detalles que cambié). Espero les guste, está basad en el manga oneshot "El amor que vendrá", de la autora Sumomo Yumeka. Espero les guste, se aceptan quejas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, jitomatazos y demás XD

Y EL AMOR VENDRÁ...

_El amor vendrá, lento pero seguro, y así para cada persona es diferente. Cada uno vive y expresa sus sentimientos a su manera, y cada uno los descubrirá llegado el momento indicado._

A veces las clases en la universidad se volvían algo rutinario: asistir al salón, ver a los maestros mientras imparten la lección del día (o al menos fingir que pones atención), etc., etc., etc. Uzumaki Naruto era uno de esos chicos comunes que trataba de llevar su vida sin grandes problemas, pero si las cosas fueran así, entonces sería muy aburrida. Y unos meses atrás, él había descubierto que su vida como estudiante realmente no iba a poder ser tan ordinaria como él pensaba, porque desde el primer momento en que vio a esa persona, sus ojos azules no pudieron dejar de perseguirle. Y para hacer las cosas aún más complicadas, no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino alguien de su mismo sexo, un joven pelinegro de su misma edad que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke. Al hecho de ser ambos hombres, sumémosle que Sasuke era el chico más popular de aquella universidad, y que además tenía un carácter muy difícil e indiferente. ¿El resultado? Naruto había tenido que callar sus sentimientos durante 5 meses y medio y conformarse con verlo desde las sombras a pesar de que el pelinegro ni siquiera supiera de la existencia del chico Uzumaki. Pero por algunos extraños giros del destino, parecía que las cosas estaban por cambiar totalmente.

Aquél día, Naruto se encontraba en su salón de clases con la vista fija en el pizarrón, pero su mente divagaba alrededor de la imagen de cierto ojinegro. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que tardó en reaccionar cuando la puerta de su salón se abrió dejando entrar al objeto de sus deseos. Éste platicó un momento con el profesor, el cual luego pidió la atención de sus alumnos.

-Escuches, chicos. Por algunos motivos, Uchiha se va a trasladar a este grupo, así que quiero que todos sean amables con él y no lo molesten.

Todos (en especial las chicas) comenzaron a murmurar.

-Qué guapo es.

-Da un poco de miedo.

-Cómo quisiera ser amiga suya.

Sasuke estaba harto de oír a la gente comentar siempre sobre él, así que con paso firme caminó hacia un asiento libre que estaba al fondo del salón, junto a cierto chico de cabellera rubia. El joven Uchiha se sentó aún con su cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Naruto, a causa de los nervios, se puso muy tenso.

Cuando la clase terminó, inmediatamente todas las chicas rodearon a su nuevo compañero y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

-Uchiha-kun, ¿qué clase de comida te gusta?

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos, ¿no crees?

-Oye, Uchiha-kun, ¿tienes novia?

Naruto se sentía incómodo al escuchar todo aquél alboroto, así que decidió levantarse e ir afuera, pero fue detenido por un brazo.

-Hoy comeré con él -dijo Sasuke sin soltarlo-, así que déjennos tranquilos por un rato -y lo llevó jalando del brazo hasta el patio de la universidad

Como Naruto jamás se hubiera esperado que pasara algo así, lo había seguido sin decir ni una palabra, además estaba algo sonrojado porque en ningún momento, hasta que se detuvieron, el pelinegro lo había soltado.

-Parece que me pude librar de ellas – miró brevemente a Naruto-. Tuve que utilizarte como pretexto para librarme de esas molestias –le volvió a dar la espalda, pero antes de poder marcharse el moreno habló

-... Eh... Soy Uzumaki Naruto, si necesitas ayuda de nuevo, puedes contar conmigo.

Sasuke no le respondió, simplemente se fue del lugar dejando solo al otro joven.

-Uchiha... –susurró mirándolo fijamente mientras se alejaba

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, poco a poco Naruto trataba de interactuar con el chico antisocial; no eran grandes amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos Sasuke soportaba la presencia del otro sin poner su expresión de enojo, lo cual tomando en cuanta la personalidad de Sasuke era un gran avance, pero tampoco era como si a éste le importara mucho que el de cabello rubio estuviera con él o no. Pero a pesar de eso, finalmente llegó el esperado día en que aún sabiendo las consecuencias que podrían venir, Naruto no aguantó más y le pidió al chico frío que se reuniera con él durante uno de los recesos.

Sasuke se encontraba en uno de los jardines traseros de la universidad con Naruto parado frente a él.

-¿Para qué me llamaste aquí, Uzumaki? –preguntó el pelinegro muy serio

-Es que yo... tengo algo que decirte –agachó la cabeza ya que su rostro se tornó completamente rojo-. Uchiha, yo... ¡Me gustas muchísimo!, ¡Estoy enamorado de ti... Sasuke!

El joven Uchiha, aunque no mostró cambio alguno en su cara, por dentro estaba realmente impresionado; no sabía que le sorprendía más, si el escuchar a alguien que no fuera alguno de sus padres llamarlo por su nombre, o el hecho de haber recibido semejante declaración de parte de un hombre. Al ver la expresión tan indiferente en su rostro, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-Supongo... que este tipo de cosas no son normales, ¿cierto?

-... Claro, no es nada normal... Uchiha, yo no...

-L-lo siento mucho –lo interrumpió-, por haberte dicho tales cosas. Seguro que te he incomodado, Sas... es decir, Uchiha. En serio lo lamento mucho –y agachó la cabeza con tristeza

Al ver su rostro con tanto dolor, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ya que en el fondo ese muchacho le agradaba, un poco, pero le agradaba.

-Ah... pronto comenzará la siguiente clase –dijo Naruto aún sonrojado e intentando contenerse para no llorar-, será mejor que me adelante –pero antes de poder huir fue detenido por el brazo de Sasuke

-Espera. Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

-¿D-de qué se trata?

-¿Qué es lo que viste en mí?

-Yo... Seguro que tú no lo recuerdas, pero hace casi medio año, cuando iba caminando de regreso a casa, unos tipos me atacaron en un callejón.

FLASH BACK

Un hombre de cabello negro golpeaba a Naruto en el estómago mientras otro sujeto castaño lo sujetaba para que no pudiera defenderse.

-No lo golpees tanto –dijo el castaño acariciándole una mejilla al rubio-, o arruinarás su lindo rostro antes de que yo pueda divertirme con él.

-De acuerdo –le contestó-, pero déjame probarlo primero.

-D-deténganse... por favor...

-Sólo no te resistas si sabes lo que te conviene, chico.

Pero antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento fue derribado por una patada que alguien le dio por la espalda.

-¿Qué demonios...?

El castaño no pudo hacer nada al recibir dos puñetazos en el estómago y uno en la cara que lo hicieron derribarse al igual que a su compañero. Sentado en el suelo, Naruto trataba de recuperarse mientras miraba la espalda de su salvador. Era un chico alto, cabello y ojos negros, con un excelente físico, que además traía una guitarra en la espalda.

-Deberías tener más cuidado cuando camines solo por estos lugares –le dijo apenas volteando a verlo y luego se fue

-Espera –intentó detenerlo Naruto, pero el otro ya se había alejado-. Muchas gracias...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Desde ese día no pude dejar de pensar en ti –continuó diciendo el rubio-. Deseaba volver a encontrarte para poder agradecerte tu ayuda, pero eso nunca pasó. Entonces un día me sorprendí mucho al mirarte aquí en la universidad. Intenté acercarme a ti, pero siempre parecías estar de mal humor y te alejabas de la gente a pesar de que todos trataban de ser amigos tuyos. Yo también quería poder platicar contigo, y no sólo eso, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado.

-No logro recordar muy bien ese día al que te refieres, pero si ese es el caso, entonces lo que pasó es que te dejaste deslumbrar porque si no te hubiera salvado seguro que esos tipos te habrían violado allí mismo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-No es sólo eso. Uchiha, tú siempre te muestras muy serio y frío, además eres demasiado sincero y por ello a veces dices comentarios que la gente malinterpreta, pero yo sé que en el fondo eres una persona muy amable, aún cuando tratas de ocultarlo. Eres alguien que siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo para alcanzar el éxito, eso es muy admirable. Como ves, aún cuando si ese día no te hubiera conocido, estoy seguro de que igual me habría enamorado de ti.

Sasuke mostraba un rostro muy serio, pero por dentro se hallaba cada vez más impresionado: ya había recibido muchas declaraciones antes, pero era la primera vez que alguien le decía palabras como esas con una expresión completamente sincera.

-Uchiha...

El pelinegro reaccionó y se dio media vuelta.

-Deberíamos irnos, creo que iba a haber una conferencia o algo así.

-... Tienes razón.

Como Sasuke había dicho, sus compañeros de clase se encontraban en una enorme aula que tenía las luces apagadas mientras el conferencista proyectaba algunas imágenes. Ambos chicos decidieron sentarse en las butacas que se encontraban hasta la parte del fondo. Ninguno decía nada, pero era obvio que tampoco estaban escuchando la plática. Finalmente Naruto se decidió a romper aquél incómodo silencio.

-Oye, Uchiha –lo llamó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-, está oscuro, así que nadie puede vernos. Sólo por hoy... ¿podría sostener tu mano? Sólo eso. Por favor...

Sin responder nada, y aparentando tener puesta su atención en la conferencia, el chico le acercó su mano para que el otro la sujetara fuertemente.

-Quizá te moleste que lo diga, pero –sonrió- en este momento me siento muy feliz.

Sasuke contempló la expresión de ternura que puso el chico y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el conferencista.

-Uzumaki Naruto... eres un baka.

-¿Eh?

_Y el amor vendrá algún día, quizá sea mañana, o pasarán semanas, incluso meses, pero todos los grandes romances tienen un inicio, y este es sencillamente el comienzo de éste._

HIGARY-NOTAS

Espero que les haya gustado este sencillo oneshot, el cual, como dije arriba, originalmente lo escribí con mi pareja favorita de KOF a petición de mi hermana. Me dejan sus comentarios con quejas, reclamos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, flores y jitomatazos. Bye bye y se me cuidan muuuucho XD


End file.
